Community Alcohol Recovery Program: 1. Education of community and schools in the disease of alcoholism. 2. Service, direct service to client and family, counseling, medical, social, vocational rehabilitation. 3. Program Development for all local Alcohol Related Services into a comprehensive operation to provide all local service to the client and family.